A Bit Error Rate (BER) is an indicator used to measure accuracy of data transmission within a specified time. In an Internet Protocol (IP) Radio Access Network (RAN), a radio service has a specific requirement for a bit error rate. When the bit error rate exceeds a threshold, a base station considers that a radio service control layer is interrupted, and the base station disrupts a connection between the base station and a base station controller. As a result, an attached terminal device cannot access a mobile network, which greatly affects a mobile service. There are various types of methods for collecting statistics on a bit error rate. A Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) on an interface is a common method, and the CRC method is mainly used to collect statistics on a bit error rate of a packet in an ingress direction of an interface. In the conventional art, there is no technical solution that achieves perceiving of a bit error rate of a downstream node by an ingress node (Ingress Node) of a Label Switched Path (LSP), which does not help ensure reliability of Multiple protocol Label Switching (MPLS) packet transmission in an IP RAN solution.